


Comforts of Home

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Going to Vegas for fun had been tempting but Faith doesn’t regret staying at home.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandomtrees





	Comforts of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for yhlee in Fandom Trees 2020. Happy holidays.

Faith woke to the sounds of someone in the kitchen of the big house she lived in with her team. Angel and Connor were gone for the week, something about father-son bonding time in Vegas. She had been torn. Horn in on bonding time and go roaring through Vegas or stay at home with Wesley? In the end, alone time with the sexiest Watcher she’d ever met seemed like a lot more fun.

Some days Faith counted herself the luckiest woman alive to have that man in her life. After all she had done to Wesley for no reason other than her own overweening anger, and maybe just maybe she had been a little bit crazy, he had still forgiven her. More than that, over the last few years since Sunnydale fell into a hole, since L.A. had gone to hell and returned, she and Wes had become friends first and then something more.

It was new territory to her. Angel was her first male friend, one of the very first guys to ever see her as a person and not just a sex toy. Wes was her second. She owed them her current existence, not that they agreed. They say she saved herself and maybe she did. Turning her life around hadn’t been easy that was for sure and Faith had made more than her share of mistakes but finally she was in a good place with a good man.

Stretching as she walked, Faith was surprised to find Wes puttering around in the kitchen. It was almost as surprising as finding Angel in there on the rare occasion he did cook. They were a team who ate out a lot. 

Wes smiled over his shoulder at her. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Faith eyeballed the clock. It was nearly seven at night and since it was January it had been dark for at least an hour. A proper Slayer would probably already be out there patrolling but Faith was anything but proper. She hadn’t seen anything in two days that really needed her attention which was weird. Maybe even the demons weren’t enjoying the cooler weather such as it was in southern California. Faith missed Boston sometimes and definitely missed White Christmases. Maybe next year she could talk the team into spending December in Boston. She was pretty sure Connor would do it. Wes might take some convincing.

“It was a good nap. What are you doing?”

“I found some promising red onion marmalade at a British import store that Angel somehow uncovered the other week,” he replied. “He got quite nostalgic over all things Irish and it was contagious.” Wes’s grin grew. “Well for all things English in my case.”

Faith made a face. “Isn’t marmalade a jam? You’re going to eat onion jam?”

“It’s actually quite good. You don’t eat it like a peanut butter and jelly,” he protested. “I was making us a meal for the next few days. It was going to be a surprise.”

Faith wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his back. “Trust me, it’s a surprise. So, what kind of food goes with stinky onion jam?”

“I’m making my mother’s toad in the hole.”

Faith stepped back, eyeing him. “I beg your pardon. Toad in what?”

“You know, toad in the hole.”

Faith made a face. “I assure you I do not.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s basically a sausage in a Yorkshire pudding.”

“Some days I think you English don’t know how to speak the language.” Faith smirked, and he snorted.

She pulled out her phone and Googled what the hell a Yorkshire pudding was because she didn’t want to tell him she didn’t know. The answer wasn’t much help. “So, you shove a sausage in a bread thing? It’s basically a pig in a blanket.”

Wes shot her a horrified look. “It’s nothing like a pig in a blanket. We’re not wrapping the sausages individually.”

Faith arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s become we now has it?”

“Would you like to learn?” He pointed to his work space.

Faith shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Wesley did most of the heavy lifting on the dish, whipping up the batter and leaving it to rest. She helped him put the sausages in the hot tin and watched him pour in the batter. She wasn’t sure she was going to like this, but at the end of the day, if there was anything she shared with Angel’s brat, it was the ability to eat just about anything. 

“There.” Wes washed off his hands. “That’ll be plenty. We can reheat it for a couple of days I should think.”

“I like that idea. Any reason we don’t do this more often?”

“We’re busy? I’m not sure cooking is any of our forte but it is fun to dust off the recipe book and give it a bash.” Wes shrugged.

“And in that vein, let me make you my best recipe.”

“Oh?”

Faith dug up a pot and put it on the stove top. She found the hot chocolate she’d stashed in the back of the pantry to keep others out of it. She shook the carton at Wesley. “I know it never really seems wintery enough here for this treat.”

“I’m not sure this qualifies as a recipe, Faith.”

“Shush, you don’t even know what I’m going to do to it yet.” 

She found a whisk in the drawer, and she whipped up the chocolate with some milk that she sniff tested first because she couldn’t remember when anyone had last bought it. Faith knew she had both ancho chili powder and cinnamon in the pantry because she was the one who had bought them. 

Wesley’s eyebrows climbed when he saw the chili. “You’re putting that in hot chocolate?”

“Just you wait,” Faith promised. She mixed in both spices, stirring fast. She grabbed a spoon and tasted it just to judge the spice level. Satisfied, she let it slowly come up to temperature and poured it. 

“Let’s go enjoy these while we’re waiting on your toad in the hole, which by the way is just the silliest name for food ever.” Faith grinned. “And should be an egg in a hole in toast, which is also weird.”

“We can agree on that.”

They adjured to the living room to drink their chocolate. Wes merely sipped at his as if he didn’t trust her not to poison him. He widened his eyes.

“This is very good!”

“Told you.”

Faith leaned against him and Wes draped his free arm around her. “We should do this more often.”

“Cook together or just sit and relax?” he asked.

“Both.”

Wes smiled at her. “I think that can be arranged.”

Faith snuggled in, pleased with that answer. She was happy she said no to Vegas. Who needed glittering lights, booze and slot machines that sucked up your money? She had something infinitely better right here.


End file.
